I am Your Knight, After All
by MarieMary-Misaki
Summary: "Saya mohon Anda menutup mata Anda, Tuan!" kataku dengan tutur kata yang lembut, agar dia merasa nyaman bersamaku–seraya memegangi pipinya yang seperti porselen itu. Dia–lagi-lagi–hanya sedikit tersenyum dan menuruti kemauanku.   For SebastianXCiel Day


**I am your Knight, After All.**

**Belong To: Mary Misaki**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Sebastian M. x Ciel P.**

**Rated–T**

**.**

**.**

"**Saya mohon Anda menutup mata Anda, Tuan!" kataku dengan tutur kata yang lembut, agar dia merasa nyaman bersamaku–seraya memegangi pipinya yang seperti porselen itu. Dia–lagi-lagi–hanya sedikit tersenyum dan menuruti kemauanku.**

**(For SebastianXCiel Day (SCD))**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur cerita kecepatan dan tak dapat dimengerti, maybe OOC? Kissu inside, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**XxxX**

**.**

_I am your Knight, after all…_

_I am nothing more that butler… _

_I'm one hell of a butler…_

Aku begitu terpaku melihat sosok seorang manusia yang… indah, mungkin? Ya! Manusia yang paling indah yang pernah ku lihat.

Manusia satu ini, berbeda dengan manusia lain. Dia seorang seorang manusia yang egois, ingin menang sendiri, suka memerintah, suka melalaikan pekerjaannya sebagai Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive, dan dia sering begitu membuatku kerepotan dengan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Karena dia memang masih anak-anak.

Dan itu fakta!

Entah ada apa, kenapa dari fakta yang kujelaskan tadi, aku tak begitu keberatan, atau mungkin aku merasa… senang. Mungkin?

Senang? Hah, konyol!

Di dalam kamus duniaku, senang, bahagia, keindahan atau apapun perasaan yang dimiliki setiap manusia itu tak ada. Karena manusia itu arogan dan munafik–berbeda dengan iblis.

Tapi ada satu fakta yang membuatku tertarik dengan manusia mungil bermata biru safir itu. Dia memiliki pendirian yang kuat, tegar, tak terlihat lemah walaupun sebenarnya anak itu sudah tak kuat. Dan juga walaupun bocah itu terlihat arogan dan munafik–sama seperti manusia yang lainnya–tetapi entah apa, aku begitu ingin memilikinya sebagai koleksi boneka porselenku. Dan tak akan kubagi perlihatkan pada orang lain.

_The full moon of dark ends._

_As I serve my Master with my wings spread_

_I exist to gaze at despair, if so, I will protect that solitude _

_I guard you…_

_whatever it takes, from the gloomy amber_

_whatever it takes, from the red memories_

_I will come and pave the way for you_

And…

"_Sebastian…"_

Dan semenjak bocah itu memanggilku dengan sebutan nama yang ia berikan, itu bagai perjanjian. Sehingga akhirnya kami terikat pada sebuat kontrak. Sebastian Michaelis.

"Sebastian…?" suara begumam itu keluar dari mulut mungil seorang bocah yang usianya masih tergolong sangat muda.

Suara itu datang dari mulut bocah yang kuindahkan sosoknya tadi. Bocah itu Ciel Phantomhive–dan seperti yang kubilang–pada usia yang masih sangat muda–tiga belas tahun, tepatnya–dia sudah mendapat gelar sebagai Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive dan sebagai Anjing Penjaga Ratu.

Bibirnya yang mungil itu menyebut namaku dengan suaranya yang merdu menurutku.

Kenapa bocah manusia itu bisa seindah ini?

"Ya, Tuan?" akhirnya aku menjawab panggilannya. Dia memandanganku dengan mata biru safirnya dengan tatapan yang sedatar mungkin.

"Kapan kau akan memakan jiwaku?"

Aku tersentak, dan terdiam sesaat. Aku mencoba berkali-kali ingin mencerna pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung sejenak itu tadi. Ciel Phantomhive! Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya bertanya seperti itu, ada apa denganmu? Batinku dalam hati.

Aku tak mengalihkan pandangannya kemana-mana, tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Malah aku balik bertanya…

"Ke… kenapa Anda bertanya seperti itu, Tuan Muda?"

Bocah itu terdiam sesaat, "Karena… tujuanku sekarang ini sudah terpenuhi. Kontrak kita seharusnya sudah selesai. Dan seharusnya kau juga sudah memakan jiwaku saat ini juga, bukan?" Bocah lelaki yang parasnya hampir setara dengan wanita itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kata-katanya yang singkat tapi menurutku menyakitkan. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk bisa segera juga memakan jiwanya.

Lalu aku mencoba bepikir–dengan akal sehat yang iblis miliki–mencari tau satu saja alasan untuk tidak memakan jiwanya. Hanya satu.

Dan aku tak menemukan alasan itu untuk saai ini. Mengapa begitu?

_I couldn't understand your desire anymore, _

_if you want to stop here_

_then I will not be force_

_I will disappear from you if that's what you want._

_Sorry if I always hurt you_

_please take care of yourself, Young Master…_

Setelah bocah itu tertidur, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan, mencoba agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar bocah itu tak merasa terganggu dengan suara yang kubuat.

Aku berbalik dan kembali membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia masih dengan posisi tidurnya yang tak berubah sejak aku terakhir kali singgah di kamanya. Aku melihat selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh ringkih bocah itu.

Aku bergerak mendekati bocah itu. wajahnya yang polos itu… benar-benar membuatku sakit dan membenci Tuhan! Oh, Tuhan… mengapa Engkau menciptakan manusia yang harus membuatku tersiksa seperti ini?

Aku mendekati wajahnya sampai jarak wajah kami hanya beberapa sentimeter jaraknya. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang teratur menabrak wajahku. Apa malam ini saatnya bagiku memakan jiwanya? Mungkin iya! Karena–seperti yang ia bilang–kontrak antara anak manusia itu dan aku telah berakhir, dan sesuai janji, aku akan memakan jiwanya. Tapi kenapa aku selalu saja seperti belum siap?

"Kenapa kau tak memakan jiwaku, Sebastian?"

Suara itu sangat mengejutkanku! Bocah itu membuka matanya, dan menatap lurus kearahku. Dia tak tidur. Dia membohongiku.

Aku hampir lupa, jika manusia itu bisa saja berbohong dan bisa munafik.

"Tu-Tuan? Kenapa Anda belum tertidur?" aku mencoba menjauhkan diriku lalu mengatur jarak ku tadi dengan Tuan Mudaku yang ada tepat di depanku sekarang ini. Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapannnya yang datar.

"Kenapa kau tak memakan jiwaku, Sebastian?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Bocah itu masih saja mengulangkan pertanyaan itu lagi. Dengan terpaksanya, aku pun membalas menatap matanya, lalu aku menunduk sambil melipatkan sebelah tangan di dadaku, "Saya mohon, izinkan saya tetap melayani Anda lebih lama lagi, Tuan Muda."

Bocah berambut kelabu itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya–pertanda ia tengah kebingungan dengan kata-kataku tadi.

Lalu, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah mungil yang ada di depanku itu, dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringku agar bocah itu puas dan takut maka… dia akan menunjukkan sisi kelemahannya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan–kedoknya yang penakut. Agar ia semakin yakin bahwa manusia lemah seperti dia harusnya itu tak pantas untuk hidup lebih lama. Manusia lemah tak akan pernah berguna. Tak pernah.

Tetapi apa yang ku harapkan tidak terjadi. Dia mengalunkan dengan perlahan tangannya yang mungil ke leherku dan menarik kepalaku sampai jarak terdekat yang bisa diukur.

Bibir kami akhirnya bersentuhan…

_I'm just a butler. _

_I have no right to ask, _

_but if you give me one more chance_

_then I will go back to your side, _

_no matter what has happened before and the next_

_You're my Master and I am your loyal Servant,_

_this is and will be forever_

_that's all I can say…_

"Tu-Tuan…?"

Saat itu juga bibir kami akhirnya berpisah. Dan bocah itu melepaskan tangannya dari leherku.

Bocah itu tetap pada tatapannya yang sebelumnya, tatapan datar. Sesekali mungkin jika kulihat dia sedikit tersenyum. Pipinya yang seputih mutiara itu tampak sedikit memerah, membuat wajahnya semakin… indah?

Kami terdiam. Suasana di kamar itu terasa hening dan terlihat tak nyaman. Aku tak boleh terlalu lama menyentuh anak manusia itu, aku takut… akhirnya aku tak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Sebastian… kontrak kita sudah selesai. Mengapa kau tetap tak memakann jiwaku? Apa… apa aku seburuk itu?" dengan mulutnya yang mungil, dia bertanya.

Tidak! Kau salah!

Di mataku kaulah yang terbaik. Bahkan kaulah yang paling indah untuk kujadikan santapan. Kau harus mengerti itu! Batinku.

Seharusnya kata-kata itu bisa ku keluarkan dari mulutku saat ini. Itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak menjawab pertanyaan bocah yang sudah mengikat kontrak denganku. Ciel Phantomhive. Aku sudah melanggar estetikaku sebagai seorang Butler.

_We'll be together for eternity_

_The Contract won't be able to break_

_As long as there is the Contract,_

_I will protect your life_

_I swear, use all of my life_

_be loyal for you forever_

_under one of your orders_

_I am to be your pawn and your sword_

_I am devotedly in your service_

_Until the day that lies become truth…_

"Saya mohon Anda menutup mata Anda, Tuan!" kataku dengan tutur kata yang lembut, agar dia merasa nyaman bersamaku–seraya memegangi pipinya yang seperti porselen itu. Dia–lagi-lagi–hanya sedikit tersenyum dan menuruti kemauanku.

Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke kepalanya. Sebentar lagi dia sudah tak bernyawa. Sebetar lagi jiwanya akan menjadi santapanku. Jiwa yang selama ini ku layani dengan sepenuh hati.

_I understand…_

_But you must remember that I always stay behind you even someday you are not remember me again…_

Ciel Phantomhive muda itu membuka mata biru safirnya.

Kamarnya terasa hampa. Benar-benar kosong. Tanpa ada orang seorang pun.

Mata birunya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari Iblis yang akan memakan jiwanya saat itu juga.

Sebastian Michaelis. Dia sekarang telah menghilang dan kembali menjadi iblis–gagak–lagi, untuk selamanya…

"Sebas… tian?"

_I'll always beside you as long as I can My Lord._

_I am your Knight, after all…_

_._

_._

_**FIN**_


End file.
